Iced Wings
by IcePrinceRay
Summary: Ever envied the birds? He did. Ever had to coat your hands in others blood? He had to. Ever experienced your freedom, your wings being encased in ice? He did. Ever had your emotions to be forcefully locked away? He was forced to. He, the so-called Raven suffered through all this or better known as Gray Fullbuster.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! A new fic here! Well I think I kinda lost me muse for the others and well this idea was pounding inside my head so I just wrote it out! Don't worry, I am not even in hell abandoning my other fics! So stay tuned!**

Iced Wings

Prologue

The sunlight shone brightly outside the little window that was provided in his little room, or more like a cell. He flopped down on his bed as water dripped from his raven hair. A permanent frown was on his face as he looked outside at the birds flying as they wanted to unlike him who was just like a machine, a killing machine to be exact. It was childish for him to think that but he kind of envied the birds. After all his magic meant freedom but yet his wings were frozen in ice, the ice which once gave him sense of freedom was now the thing holding him in the cage he so yearned to get out of. But after 2 continous years of torture and training likely 100 folds harder than a boot camp, he knew how to suppress his emotions or more like was forced to lock his emotions away. He just sighed as he looked down at his torso which carried several scars from the torture he suffered from before he was deemed a fully fledged assassin by the so-called master. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. He quickly got up and wore a black t-shirt with his usual black cappries before opening the door. There stood a man in a tux who smiled eerily at him but he was used to this already.

"Hmm, Gray I have a mission for you and you will not dare me disobey me this time like you did in the last mission" the Master or Keith, said as he shoved an envelope in Gray's hands.

"But killing the mother and daughter wasn't in the job, so I didn't disobeyed yo-" Gray retorted when he was suddenly slapped on his cheek which was now swollen red and two cuts were made on it due to the rings Keith was wearing.

"Don't you dare talk back brat! Do you again want to go back from where we started!" Keith threatened as gray picked himself from the ground before glaring at the man in front of him, Keith noticed this and grabbed the collar of Gray's shirt and raised him over the ground.

"Don't look at me like that you worthless shit! You are just a 10 year old pipsqueak so be respectable!" he said as he threw the raven on the ground. Gray just stood up and opened the envelope with the dagger he always kept with him. He read the message as Keith started explaining his job to him.

"Listen Gray, you have to go to this Fairy Tail guild, get all familiar and all with them and then in the end kill each and every one of them, especially the master. And this time I willn't tolerate any kind of mis-behavior from you. You will be departing in 2 hours so get ready" Keith ordered as Gray just nodded obediently.

'Just what he needed, another job in which blood will be spilled by his own hands, another job where he will himself be in the position which is held by the demon Deliora in his heart if his heart was even there now, that is. Huh, it was a sight to be seen, the oh-so famed and killing machine assassin, Raven as he was called, was being a softy' Gray thought as he wiped away the lone tear that had somehow snaked its way down his cheeks. He looked over at the window as the birds sat there while chirping before flying away.

"When will I get my wings back?" he thought to himself as he proceeded to pack his things, to go on for another one of his bloody treks.

**How was it? Worth continuing or not? I know I know, some of you maybe thinking that the prologues sound good and the chapters come out rather disappointing right? Well, I don't have any idea how to cure that but oh well.**

**Anyways, did you all read Fairy Ice Trail: Koori no Kiseki? It was truly awesome right?! Gray finally got his time to shine!**

**Will be waiting for reviews!**

**Ja'ne!**


	2. Taken

**Yo guys! To tell the truth, this fic will be a fast paced one so I can complete it before I lose all my inspiration and ideas for this!**

**Iced Wings**

**Chapter-1**

**Taken**

Magnolia, Fiore

"Gray you bastard! Come back here!" Natsu yelled as he ran after Gray who was currently stuffing his mouth with a sandwich that was supposed to be for Natsu. Erza was already doing the countdown while Lucy just sweat dropped at the scarlet haired mage.

"Enough! Both of you come back this instance!" Erza bellowed loudly but both the fire mage and ice mage were out of hearing range.

"Erza, calm down" Lucy said, trying to calm the requip mage before she destroyed the restaurant in fit of her rage. Gray and Natsu were running on the roads of the town while dodging several people and houses or shops. Suddenly Gray crashed into a big bulky man as Natsu also crashed in his back. Natsu backed away as Gray also got back while nursing his poor hand which was squished in between him and that iron load of a man. He looked up to see a set of orange eyes glaring at him as the bald surface of the man's head shone with the sunlight which kind of silhouetted the man's face.

"Look where are you going you brats! Roads aren't playgrounds for brats to play on!" the man bellowed at them as Natsu got ready for a fight with the man but Gray holded him back, being the sane one in the two of them. It wasn't like he thought that Natsu was weak to fight the man but the thing was that it was their fault to ram into the man in the first place.

"Stop it Flamebrain, it was our fault to start with" Gray said as he yanked Natsu back by his scarf.

"We are sorry" he said, sounding a little shameful unlike the pink haired lizard with him. The man just grunted, visibly annoyed. Gray just dragged Natsu back to where they have left the rest of team. He was visibly relieved when he saw Erza munching on her favorite strawberry cake, he previous anger long forgotten.

"Oh. You both are finally back" she said while chewing another bite as Gray just mutely nodded while Natsu flopped down on his seat beside Lucy as he started eating the rest of what was left in his plate. After filling their stomachs to a fill, they headed back to the guild. Unknown to them, a figure was watching them or more likely the raven in their team from the shadows while a sinister smile formed on his lips.

"You will regret ever deceiving us _Raven_" The man muttered to himself as the five figures disappeared into the crowd in the market. He took out a communication lacryma from his jacket and connected to another one in a dark room where a man with shoulder length platinum hair was sitting, dressed in formal wear like him.

"I have found him master but he seems to have forgotten or more likely is acting to have forgotten his main purpose of being here" he said as the man nodded his head in reply.

"Do whatever you want to him as a result of what happens when someone deceives me, Danter" the so-called Master said as the crystal went black as the man, now known as Danter smiled to himself. He had loathed the raven since the time he was brought in the guild by their Master. The raven head thought that he will be able to run out of where he was but he was wrong, so damn badly wrong. He remembered the joys of how he had broken that ever shining spirit in that 8 year old boy back then, to turn him into a soul less monster. But there must've been some of his emotions that were left undestroyed and he was here to do the pending task. Oh, how much joy it will bring him to hear that brat scream in agony, beg for mercy just like before.

Gray was spacing out as he and his team sat on the bar. He was getting this feeling of dread as he remembered the man he had collided with in the market. The man reminded him of someone else he had known long ago but that was a time he didn't wanted to remember, the time he was covered in blood that was not his but some other ones.

"-ray? Gray, you still there?" Lucy said as she waved her hand in front of Gray who finally looked at her.

"What?" he asked as if nothing had happened.

"Are you alright Gray, you were spacing out and that is rare for you to do" Mira said as served Wakaba another mug of booze.

"I am alright, just tired from the job" Gray said, lying through his teeth as he got up.

"I will be going now, Good night" he said as he went out of the guild doors. He was walking in the dark streets of Magnolia as he got the creeps and a sense of insecurity covered his being. He picked up his pace when suddenly he heard footsteps behind him. This scared the shit out of him as he walked faster and ultimately broke out into a run.

"Ice Make: Floor!" he said as a sheen layer of ice covered the whole street behind him and the footsteps stopped following him. He dared to look back at who was following him and regretted it as soon as he did. There was the same bulky man he had encountered in the evening with Natsu.

"May I ask, why are you blocking others way?" Danter asked in a business class like voice as Gray dispelled the spell.

"Sorry" he muttered before heading towards his house, Danter just smirked at the retreating back of the ice mage as he took out his communication lacryma once again. The same man appeared on the other side.

"Master Keith, I think there are still some fragments of the fear left in him that we sowed in him years ago" he said as Keith just smirked wickedly.

"Bring him to me when you think it is right" Keith said as he once again terminated the connection. Danter just looked at the sky while forming a sinister plan of what he will do to the ice mage once he was in his grasp.

"Just wait you brat, I will make you suffer more bad than hell" he said to himself as he walked towards the inn he was staying in.

Gray slammed the door of his house shut as he turned on the lights. He slid down onto the floor as he tried to regain his breath. He placed his hand on his fast beating heart. This was the first time in all these years of him being a part of FT that he was this scared over nothing. He just calmed his heart and stood up. He stripped off his clothes save for his boxers and flopped down on his bed. Several thoughts clouded his mind, preventing him from going to sleep which he oh so much desired for. He turned on his side and closed his eyes when just red appeared as he sat up with a jolt. He looked at the clock in his room to see that it was 3 in the night, meaning he must've dosed off somewhere in between his thinking.

"Oh man, what is happening to me?" he said to himself as he laid down yet again but the nightmare threatened to replay. Instead of trying to sleep, he just stayed on his bed while looking out of the window. Before he knew, it was already time for him to go to the guild. He got off his bed and went to take a shower. After coming out of the bathroom, he dried himself and wore a random t shirt with some random jeans. He ignored the need for breakfast and went towards the guild house. As he entered, he was greeted by the usual yelling and brawls inside the guild. He just ignored it and went to the bar to get a drink for himself. Mira must've noticed his state as she gazed at him once in a while.

"Will you stop that Mira?" he asked, annoyed as the bar maid looked at him with a worried gaze.

"Gray, you don't look so well to me. Why don't you go home and rest for today" she proposed as Gray just nodded before getting up and heading back home. Just as he was on his way, he felt the same intimidating presence behind him. He looked back when suddenly everything became black and he felt weightless.

TBC

**How was it? Please leave your views! Any ideas will be appreciated!**

**Ja'ne!**


	3. Blood Reaper

**Yo guys! First of all, thanx to everyone who fav-ed, followed and reviewed my fic! Don't worry, I will update my other fics as soon as I get my muse back but till then, just wait and watch!**

Iced Wings

Chapter 2

Blood Reaper

Blood. That was the first thing that came to me. It covered everything which I was able to spot, even me. But the scariest thing was that the blood wasn't mine, it was so much to only be mine instead it was the blood of my victims, Raven's victims who had fallen prey to my hands that were to be eternally coated in their blood. I just ran ahead, trying to get away from here but now the horrifying voices of the people suffering because of me were echoing in that damned tunnel I was running through.

'_Please, I beg you! Leave me! Please spare my life!'_

'_Aaaah! You freak! I will take..my revenge…you brat!'_

'_Spare my wife and daughter…sob…please…kill me but not them…I beg you'_

'_It's Raven! He is coming this way! Everybody run!'_

'_Waaah! Mamma! Papa! You kiwwed Feli's pawents! UWAAAAH! FELI HATE WOU!'_

'_Go away brat, we don't want a killing machine in our cafeteria. You are alive because you are Master Keith's fav. Get the fuck away from our sight!'_

'_He is a killer'_

'_Killer'_

'_Murderer'_

'_Beast! He is a demon!'_

"Stop it…I don't want it..I don't want to be a demon…please stop!" I said, my voice sounding broken but what was I to do. I just ran and ran when suddenly I spotted a man in front of me. He had platinum shoulder length hair and wore a brownish coat and pants with a maroon shirt and a white tie. He was giving off this warm aura but just as I neared him the warmness turned into the deadliest thing I have ever came across. I stopped abruptly in my tracks as the man grabbed my hand roughly and pulled me into the black seal he was standing on.

"There is no need to run Gray. This is who you are, a demon, a killing machine, a freak, a beast, an assassin! You are only eligible to take other's lives and nothing more. Don't you remember, even before I trained you to be an assassin, there were already three lives lost because of you! So why run now! Accept it Gray! There is no place you can go now except for here, Blood Reaper. This guild is the place where you will stay from now on! Just accept it! This your fate! Nothing can change it!" Keith said as the black seal glowed as tendrils grabbed on to the ice mage, who was just gripping his head in a failed attempt of keeping himself from believing in what Keith was telling him.

"No…I don't believe you. This isn't my fate nor it is my destiny…I just want to be free…I don't want anything else…let me go…" Gray said as the tendrils just continued to cover him. He looked at Keith to see him smirking at him.

"Freedom was never for you, Raven" those were the last words Gray heard before he was fully covered in the black coat of his dreadful deeds in past.

~ Laboratory, Blood Reaper~

"How is it going Levia?" Keith asked as he looked at the ice mage strapped on the metal table who was now limp after an hour of screaming and convulsing or so.

"I think he had accepted it after all this effort" Levia, the main scientist and doc of the dark guild, said as she looked at the ice mage. Keith just nodded his head in approval as he went and checked upon his all time fav assassin. After all he was the only one who had done every mission with greatest accuracy anyone can demand. Suddenly Gray's eyes opened as he looked around himself then spotted that he was tied on a really hard surface.

"Oh, you are finally awake Gray!" Keith exclaimed as he unstrapped Gray, who just sat up and did nothing else as if he was not the person he was before he was brought here.

"You again! I will kill you, you bastard!" Gray suddenly yelled as rage covered his senses. He was just aiming his fist for Keith when suddenly an electric shock went in his arm as he slumped on the ground while cradling it. It was burnt and appeared red.

"Do you think I wouldn't have had some of my own measures ready, huh? Well, I have already selected a mission for you so go and get ready brat." Keith said as Levia started bandaging Gray's arm when he first time noticed the bracelet on his arm, which likely was the source of the shock.

"Gray, he willn't let you live unless you do what he wants you to. So please obey him, I can't see you suffer anymore after all you are the son of my best friend." Levia said as she carefully applied the cream on his injury while Gray just nodded mutely, having no other choice other than to obey that son of a bitch. After the bandaging was done, he went in the main hall where Keith had called him.

"You are here, I see. Well, your first mission after all this time is just to kill a family of 4 nothing more. And don't even think of deceiving me this time because you are under my surveillance this time, Raven chan" Keith said as Gray just nodded his head. He went out of the room and headed to his so-called room. He entered and changed into a black hoodie and black jeans before going out of the large building. He drove to the southern part of the city where the house of his victims was situated. After driving through a dense foliage, he spotted a decent mansion and left his bike in the forest. He stealthily climbed up the tree, his training as a kid re-surfacing at his every move. He opened the window and jumped inside. He went into the corridor and spotted the family in the main room. He waited when the father stood up and headed outside, where he was standing. He hid behind the door and just as the door was closed, he slitted the man's neck and broke his backbone. First target dead, now three more left. For the rest of the three, he just entered the room and before the mother of the twins even got a chance to scream, the three were long dead. Gray just looked at what he has just done. It wasn't so different from what Deliora had done to his family. He just shook his head sadly as he quickly made his way back, knowing better than to stay there and be caught red handed.

~Fairy Tail, 1 year after Gray's kidnapping~

It has been 1 year since that day and nothing have been normal after that. When the news of Gray being kidnapped reached the ears of Fairy Tail, they went berserk to search for their comrade. They had even forgotten about the request board which was literally overflowing with jobs but no one was interested in taking them except from some who were really in need of money. Just 2 months ago it was announced that maybe Gray wasn't in that world anymore which no one was ready to believe but as time went by everyone started to move on. Everyone did, except for Team Natsu, who were still waiting for their lost Ice Make mage friend. Gray's spot was never even tried to be filled in and the three only went on missions that will even try to help in their search for Gray. Currently the said team was sitting on a table in the guild hall as they discussed their searches.

"Gray…I think we should agree with everyone else and maybe..move on" Erza said, as she sighed unhappily. It has been over 1 year and still there was no sign of her best friend anywhere. Natsu was just going to retort when suddenly the doors of the guild were thrown open to reveal Crime Sorcierie.

"Long time no see huh…"

TBC

**How was it? I tried my best in making this chapter guys! Especially since I was facing a big big writer's block but somehow I made it…Review for another update!**

**Ja'ne!**


	4. Raven Found

**Ciao minna san! Late? I know! Not had the inspiration soooooo…but maybe I will update soon now? Maybe! I haven't proofread it! Tell me if you find any mistake!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT**

Iced Wings

Chapter 3

Raven Found

"Long time no see huh" Jellal greeted as he and the rest of the Crime Sorcierie which now consisted of Erik, Sorano, Sawyer, Ultear and Meredy, entered in the guild. They were also helping them in searching for their lost nakama, especially Ultear who even went solo to search for her lil bro. But unfortunately, the result still remained unchanged.

"Hi guys" Mira greeted as they followed her onto the table on which the remaining Team Natsu was.

"So did you found anything about Gray?" Natsu asked cutting directly to the job. Over this one year everyone had observed numerous changes in the pink haired lad and referring to Gray by his name and not any insult was also on that list. Ultear shook her head as she sat beside Meredy.

"Nope, not a single trace of him. Lyon and his team are still in Isvan and are skimming the area once again" Ultear answered as Lucy and Happy just sighed sadly.

"Anyways, we recently caught a whiff of some assassin guild named Blood Reaper on its rampage as its all time prodigy has returned, so we wanted to ask if you all will help us on defeating that guild. I know it is sudden and all but I just get the feeling that maybe Gray's disappearance and this guild's increased activities since a year ago must be somehow related." Jellal explained as when Erza was going to refuse the offer, because it may hamper the guild's pride and safety, when suddenly Natsu jumped up and agreed.

"I will help! Count me in, I am gonna find ice-breath!" he said, all excited as most of the guild members smiled to themselves as hearing Natsu saying 'ice-breath' meant that maybe there were still chances of his revival left.

"But Natsu-" Erza was cut short as Natsu interjected in between.

"Please no buts Erza, by this maybe we can find ice princess at last!" Natsu exclaimed as Erza nodded after pondering over it for some time and receiving a 'go for it and bring the brat back' look from Master.

"Okay, I also agree" she said as everyone around the table cheered. Following her, Lucy, Wendy, Charles, Happy, Pantherlily and Gajeel also came in for their mission. Jellal smiled gratefully at master before Erik told everyone the details.

"The thing is that when I was in a bar, I heard some people talking about the assassin guild 'Blood Reaper' and its famed prodigy also infamous by 'The Raven'. He had suddenly appeared after his disappearance 17 years ago and well, that guild is on full blown rampage. The number of requests accepted by that guild had tripled over this single year and more and more are being sent there. We were recently approached by one of the council members in secrecy and they want us to annihilate the dark guild altogether but we know that we may not be able to do this alone so we seek your help. The guild is located near the lands of Isvan somewhere in the mountains. We will be departing by today night so we can reach there in the morning." Erik explained as he looked at the faces of the fairies surrounding him. Lucy was taking in every detail Erik had just spilled out for them as the name 'The Raven' rang many bells in her head but still she never exactly remembered where she had heard that before.

"Everyone go and pack your bags then meet in front of the station at 7 pm" Erza ordered as everyone departed to pack necessary stuff. Everyone obliged and did as told. At 7 pm all of them were boarding the train to Isvan. Mira had already contacted Lyon through a communication lacryma telling him about what was happening and that the team was departing for Isvan.

"Get a hold of yourselves, you three" Lucy said as she saw Ultear dragging out a motion sick Eric with her while Jellal struggled with Gajeel and Natsu was being dragged by Erza.

"Sorry everyone but Troia doesn't seem to work on you three, I don't know why" Wendy said apologetically as Meredy just smiled at her.

"No biggie it isn't like you will always with them to cast it on them, let them get adapted to it" she said as Wendy just nodded. Suddenly a strange smell hit Natsu's nose and he straightened up.

"This scent…It is familiar but seems corrupted" he said as he sniffed the air once more.

"I hear something. It is this way" Erik said as he made his way towards where he heard the suspicious voices.

Somewhere else, Keith was sitting in his throne like chair while figure was kneeling in front of him. In his hand was a sword which was covered in blood with a dead body of a woman lying not far away.

"Hmm, I never thought Levia will betray me for a useless fool like you" he said while he threw away the sword as some of his men dragged away the dead body of Levia away. "Raven, I think some people are here to meet us. Go give them a grand welcome" he said as Raven got up and faced him with his cold dull blue eyes.

"As you say, master" he said while turning around, his knee length coat swishing behind him with his every step. His clothes now only consisted of black, black and more black. Like now he was wearing a turtle neck, a coat and pants with sneakers, everything black except for one, his necklace which he had kept hidden from the man. It was the only thing that prevented him from losing all his consciousness to his demonic killer self.

"Don't dis obey me or you have just seen what happens to them who betray me. Next one can be you" Keith said as Raven just went outside the building and into the cold mountains, his clothes in a great contrast to the snowy fields. He looked around before jumping down from ledge to ledge, his body swinging in a great coordination with his senses. He landed with a light thud on the last ledge and onto the ground. He looked around himself then covered his face with the hood attached to the coat. He silently made his way towards where these weird yet familiar scents were coming from. He went on and on when suddenly he rammed into a group of mages who were really familiar to him yet strangers. With the force of the impact, his hood fell revealing his face to them.

"Gray…!"

TBC

**How was it?! Short right, but wanted to leave it at a cliffhanger…hehehe. If you want a fast update then send me ideas!**

**Ja'ne!**


	5. Confrontations

**Hallo minna san! New chappie! I know it has been quite some time that I last updated this but there is a damned place called school which I have to go and attend everyday and that also…I go in evening shift…yeah right…go to school in noon and come back late evening…then study and well you can guess I roughly get time for lappie…But still I try my best! Okay enough with the rants…on with the chappie!**

Iced wings

Chapter 4

Confrontations

Lyon and his team, which consisted of Chelia, Sherry, Yuka, Toby and Ren from Blue Pegasus, were walking through the snowy mountains and towards the peak of the highest one. It has been over 1 week since they had arrived here and started skimming the area once again but still, no progress was there.

"I can't…walk anymore" Sherry said as her knees gave out under her.

"Sherry, are you alright?" Ren asked as he carried her bridal style. Sherry nodded, her cheeks tinted deep red while Chelia ogled the two with envy.

"When will I get my love…" she said to herself. She turned to face Lyon to see he was no longer there. "Lyon?" she said catching everyone's attention.

"Where did he go?" Yuka wondered while looking in the snow. He spotted a trail of footsteps which went deeper into the forest. "I think these are Lyon's footprints. Let's go before we lose him too" he said, running in the direction Lyon must've gone. Others followed him shortly and soon disappeared into the life less foliage.

Lyon was trekking along the forest, not caring if the others were following him or not. His only goal was to find Gray and he will never go back empty handed. He must find his brother, he needed to find him or he won't be able to survive. He roamed aimlessly in the snow, his eyes solely set on what was in front of him. Suddenly a figure emerged from the darkness of the life less forest. The figure was dressed in whole black and appeared to be roughly his height. Before he knew he had rammed into the said person.

"Shit, I am sorr-…Gray!" he said, his eyes already brimming with tears of happiness. He didn't give a shit if anybody will call him weak for crying or something, especially when he had finally found Gray. He went towards his kouhai's side when he had to jump back to avoid a blade which would've lodged straight into his throat if not for his reflex.

"Gray…?" he asked again only to have a dagger coming towards him at lightning speed. He jumped sideways as the blade whizzed past him and went through the trunk of a tree and on the bark of the tree behind the prior one. Lyon now looked at Gray who was now standing.

"Who?" he asked monotonously while looking at the silver head standing in front of him. Lyon was shocked as ever, he had already started to doubt if this was the Gray he knew or not. Before he knew a firm hand was gripping both of his hands back while a cold metal dagger was placed on his throat, blood already oozing out from where it was placed.

"I asked, who?" Raven asked again while pressing the dagger against the pale skin of his prey.

"Lyon Vastia, ice mage of Lamia Scale" Lyon said when the feel of the blade vanished from his throat but still the hold on his hands was tighter than ever.

"What is your business here?" Raven asked, freezing his captive's hands and feet.

"I am here to find you Gray! Why are you doing this? What happened to you over this year!? Release me, we need to go back!" Lyon said only to earn a bone shattering punch in his gut. He fell on the ground, his hand still bound on his back.

"I am Raven, Blood Reaper's member. Nothing more nothing less." Raven said in monotone. Lyon just looked up at him as the said raven crouched down at his level and raised his hand. Before he knew, he was already encased in unending blackness. Raven propped the unconscious figure on his shoulder and headed towards an empty shed he had seen earlier when suddenly a wave of air blocked his way. He froze his prey to a tree before facing a group of mages, probably the one he had sensed earlier.

"Gray…is it really you?!" Ren asked, but still preparing his magic. Raven just gazed at them with a bored look. He raised his hand towards the sky when several spikes of ice shot out from the ground. The mages jumped in the air to avoid them but still were injured from the sudden surprise attack.

"Guess he isn't" Yuka said while sending a flock of waves towards the raven headed guy who just simply stood there. When the vision cleared, they were shocked to see that he hadn't even moved even one inch yet he was clearly unharmed. Chelia was not able to take it anymore and jumped in air, readying her attack.

"Sky God Slayer's-" she stopped mid way when her arms were frozen mid air, rendering her attack useless. She hurtled towards the ground when Toby caught her just in time.

"Time's up" the raven head muttered while everyone looked at him. Suddenly they were all falling into the blanket of black. Raven just looked at the bunch of fallen wizards before taking his ice make stance.

"Ice make: Pegasus" he muttered when two crystalline majestic beings of ice formed in front of him. He lodged all of his captures on them and sending them towards his master. He then continued on his way towards his daily patrol in the town and to annihilate anyone who dared to dis-obey his master. But still, the familiarity of those wizards bugged him to no extent. Especially the white haired one. He just shook his head and walked on his way.

"Guys, why is this place so quiet?" Meredy asked to no one in particular. True to what she was saying, there wasn't even one person out there.

"I can hear…I can hear the fear in the hearts of these people" Erik said while looking around the place.

"G-guys, isn't t-this place t-too dangerous" Lucy said while Wendy trembled beside her in fear.

"Gihihi, we haven't even started searching and you are already scared Bunny girl" Gajeel said while sniffing the air.

"Guys stop it!" Erza effectively hushed everyone when she saw a carriage hurtling towards them. The carriage stopped and a man likely in his mid fifties jumped down in front of the wizards.

"What are you all doing at here?! Come on, get on, I will give you a ride to a safe place. Don't you know that it is dangerous to be out here at this hour." The man said as he pushed the exceeds and Wendy on his carriage.

"Hey old ma-" Natsu was cut short by Jellal.

"What do you mean by dangerous, mister?" he asked as the panicked man faced him.

"Get on, I will tell while getting out of this place" he said as the wizards piled up. Just as the carriage started moving, the dragon slayers except for Wendy were already sprawled on the floor.

"So mister, about the danger" Ultear asked as the man nodded his head.

"Aah yes, you shouldn't have been walking there like that. It is time for Raven to come on his daily patrol. You guys were likely to be his next prey if you would've stayed there any longer. Are you new or travelers?" the man asked.

"We are here to take care of a mission" Sorano answered while petting Happy's fur, which was really unlike her Angel self.

"Oh I see, anyways there is an inn on the way. Will you like me to drop you there?" the man asked as Erza smiled and nodded.

"Thank you for your kind help, mister" she said while bowing her head in gratitude. The man just waved his hand to say that there was no need for this kind of formalities.

"So mister, do you know anything about this Raven guy or anything, like why he disappeared years ago and suddenly came up just 1 year ago?" Ultear asked as the man's features turned grave.

"Miss, I must warn you and your companions that you mustn't talk about the Raven so casually in front of anybody. It is really risky and like throwing your life away in a ditch. And as for what I know, I remember that the first time when I had seen him, he was just a kid like others who were forced into being assassins for Keith, the master of Blood Reaper. After that from what I have heard, he was sent on a job to annihilate a guild and it's master by posing as a member of the said guild. He just disappeared after that. As you all know, he came back just 1 year before. We don't know of he was able to accomplish his mission or not but that he is more dangerous than before." The man said when suddenly the carriage was thrown off it's wheels. It skidded to a halt as another wave of icicles embedded itself in the sides of the carriage.

"What the hell is happening?!" Natsu yelled, recovering from his motion sickness. He broke away the doors of the carriage and went outside only to jump back inside as a flock of icicles just went through where he was standing before. "Who the hell is that?!" he said, pointing towards a silhouetted figure standing on top of an abandoned tower. The figure jumped down and started walking towards them at a slow but steady pace. The old man was trembling in fear as he caught sight of the hooded figure and his ice sword. In a trembling voice he said something that just made everyone else freeze in surprise then shift into battle mode.

"I-its T-t-the Ra-raven!"

TBC

**How was it? I am telling you all, I am a sucker at writing fight scenes and that kind of cool action stuff…so please bear with my middle school type writing…**

**Please tell me your thoughts!**

**Ja'ne!**


	6. Appeared

**Hiya minna san! An update! I can't believe I was able to even write it….I had a really big writer's block…the reason this chapter seems crappy and all that stuff. Anyways, on with chappie!**

**Disclaimer: You all know it right, I don't own FT**

Iced Wings

Chapter 5

Appeared

"I-its T-t-the Ra-raven!" the man said while he hid behind his carriage, muttering several prayers that were almost incoherent because of his fear.

"Hey you! Are you Raven?" Natsu asked but got no response from the figure standing in front of them. "Hey! I am talking to you sissy!" he yelled again before charging towards him with his fist ablaze. Just as he thought he hit his target, he was met by a solid round house kick in his back, sending him hurtling towards the building. Just before he crashed in it Jellal caught him and carried him back to the group.

"Thanks dude" he said while Jellal just nodded. Suddenly their attention was snatched towards Erik who was trying to cover his ears while muttering something.

"It can't be…I don't want to hear it…stop it…This is just so-" before he was even able to continue, a firm cold hand gripped his throat. Others were just as surprised as he was. They haven't even sensed Raven come close to them and now he was just standing in between them with Erik in his clutches.

"Tell me your business here." He said while Erik just tried to get away from him. He can't bear to listen anymore, it was just so horrible to be truth. Erza charged at Raven with her sword but was thrown away by a strong gust of freezing wind.

"Erza! Why you!?" Natsu again charged at him only to punch thin air. The Raven was again on his prior spot just this time Erik was with him.

"I asked your, business here" Raven repeated only to duck down to evade a series of icicles coming his way. "Hmm, not bad" he said but with his unchanging tone it seemed kinda like a sarcastic comment. Ultear readied another attack when suddenly an idea formed in her mind.

"Meredy, create a link between all of us and him." She said as Meredy nodded her head before doing so. In a few seconds, there was a pinkish glow visible on everyone's wrist.

"Gihi, smart move" Gajeel said before charging blindly towards Raven. He tried to slash with his iron sword but Raven was already under him, readying a punch. Raven punched the iron dragon slayer with his ice coated fist only to clutch his own abdomen in pain. Pain? He never felt that so why now. He looked up to see that the wizards were grinning to each other or smirking.

"Everyone, charge!" Erza hollered as everyone ran at Raven. He just stood there and raised his hand up towards the skies. Sensing the dropping temperature, Jellal looked up and regretted it the second he did. Several ice projectiles were heading towards them. The skies were turned a stormy grey from the clouds while ice projectiles ranging from swords to spears came hurtling down.

"Guys, back off!" he yelled and everyone obliged but still, they were injured. Clutching her bleeding arm, Ultear looked towards Raven to see that he was already bleeding a river. She smiled to herself when she saw him fall on the ground, blood pooling around him.

"We have to stop his bleeding or he will die" she said as Erza followed by Wendy went towards him only to see him disintegrating into several little pieces.

"What! It was just an ice clone!" Loki said. He was called out by Lucy when they were trying to ambush Raven.

"Pests" a voice rang out from behind the group. They turned around to see Raven standing on top of a building with Eric in his clutches. Not even a scratch was there on his body.

"He fooled us" Lucy said to herself as everything seemed to join itself.

"I don't have time to play with you all, think as if you were lucky" Raven said before disappearing from their view.

"He disappeared!" Natsu exclaimed, looking around in search of Raven.

"And he took Eric with him too" Meredy said while helping Happy off the ground where he was thrown away.

"Old man-? Where did he go?" Natsu said to himself while looking around in search of the carriage driver.

"Do you expect him to be here when we were fighting?" Lucy asked sarcastically.

"Come on guys, we have to cover the rest of the way on foot. The carriage is damaged beyond repair" Ultear said, eyeing the wooden wreck.

"Hmm, good work Raven" Keith said as he eyed the several mages lying in front of him. Raven placed the poison dragon slayer with the others before bowing down on his knee, knowing he had messed it up once again. "But" he knew it was coming so he just stayed like that, hearing his master coming towards him. "Why the hell did you left the other mages you FOOL!" he felt something collide with his side, throwing him off balance and onto the ground. He just sat up once again, facing the ground. "Don't you even have the slightest idea that it can hamper my plans BRAT! Don't you remember why I annihilated Levia! May I remind you that it was because she was trying to betray me! She had helped MY prisoners escape! You have done something which only calls for death sentence! But" the blows seized and Keith seemed to calm down before continuing. "But, you are my finest assassin, the finest killing machine so I will not allow you to kick the bucket just yet. But I am warning you my dear Raven, if I see this kind of traitorous actions from you again then be ready for a really slow and painful death. Dismissed." Keith finally ordered as Raven stood up. He bowed his head before going out of the doors. Keith just smirked as the limping assassin went out of the room. He turned towards the heap of mages to see a set of eyes gazing at him with the utmost hate.

"What have you done to Gray?!" Lyon asked, enraged at what this person had done to his kouhai.

"Oh, the elder ice mage is already awake. Well for your information, he isn't the Gray Fullbuster, the only ice mage of Fairy Tail you all knew. He is now Raven, the great killing machine with no emotions of Blood Reaper. He has no ties with you all anymore and certainly he wasn't supposed to have them too." Keith answered, smirking at the look of shock flashing across the ice mage's face only to replaced by rage.

"What do you mean by 'he wasn't supposed to have any relation with us'?!" Lyon asked, glaring daggers at the man who went and sat on a chair.

"Okay, let's say that because I am gentlemanly enough, I will tell you the whole thing between me and Raven- your Gray." Keith said as he started explaining what had transpired between him and Gray long ago.

**CLIFFHANGER! MWAHAHA! Call me a sadist or anything but I just love at leaving fics at cliffy parts…this might not be much for one but whatever! Finally the curtain will be raised from what had happened in Gray being like this! Dun dun dun! More reviews means more updates!**

**Ja'ne**


	7. The Truth

**How many of you are proud of me, huh? I just freaking uploaded two chappies! One even long as 3500+ words! Yeah like hell! Okay…enough with the drama, on with the chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT, if I did I wouldn't have been here.**

Iced Wings

Chapter 6

The Truth

Gray, 8 year old, wandered around in the icy landscape. His bag was strapped on his bag, cold wind ruffling his hair every which way. He heard his stomach grumble yet again.

"I am hungry…I need food" he mumbled to himself while his hand unconsciously held his tummy. "This means…time for some hunting!" he said to himself, all motivated. He immediately started running towards where he thought there was a frozen river. He ran and ran until the river came into sight. He saw that the fishes were jumping out of water and landing back. A grin formed on his face as he slumped his bag on the ground and unconsciously stripped his jacket and tee. He dived in the freezing cold water but it didn't bothered him in the slightest. He looked around, his senses ready to even feel a slight ripple of water. He sensed a slight movement in front of him and immediately thrust his hands in front of him, catching quite a large fish which was enough for him to last another two days. He smiled and ran out of the river. Suddenly the pressure of the water was seemingly increasing. He was just able to grab his belongings when he was swept off his feet by the sudden increase in force of water. He felt himself being carried away to somewhere unknown. He bumped in several things and the water always threatened to enter his lungs. Not able to keep his eyelids open anymore, he gave into the fatigue.

The next time when Gray opened his eyes, he felt himself lying on some hard and cold surface. He felt around himself only to see that his hands were bound. He looked around to find many kids around his age were also loaded in the same place, which he now recognized as some sort of a cell.

"Where…?" he muttered to himself as he tried to sit up but to no avail. Suddenly he felt two firm hands pushing his back gently, helping him sit up.

"Here you go" a gentle voice said as Gray was finally able to sit up. He turned to face his helper to come face to face with a girl looking only 1 or 2 years older than him. She had shoulder length brown hair and wore a pale pink summer dress. A silver band kept her hair from coming on her face while she wore baby pink stilettos in her feet. She smiled at him when suddenly her eye caught sight of the blood seeping through his raven hair. She lightly touched his head only for him to flinch in pain.

"Oh sorry but we have to stop the bleeding" she said while tearing off a part of her dress making a part time bandage. Gray just looked at her while she did all this. She appeared pretty familiar to him but he can't put his finger on when she had seen her before.

"Who are you?" he asked while the girl wrapped the piece of makeshift bandage on his head. She smiled as she finished with tying the cloth around his head.

"Oh right, my name is Umi Oracle. And you maybe" she asked as she helped him prop against the wall.

"Gray Fullbuster" he answered as Umi smiled at him when suddenly they heard the door being opened. A man with platinum blonde hair entered with a bloodied sword in his hand. Gray visibly started shaking as he remembered the night when his parents were killed, their blood everywhere. And then, how Ul had to sacrifice herself because of him. Umi noticed this and covered him behind her.

"W-why?" Gray asked shakily as Umi came in front of him. Umi just smiled sadly at him before seeing that the blonde man was just standing in front of her and Gray. She turned to her side only to see that half the number of kids were lying on the ground motionless. Realization dawned on her as she saw the aghast looks on the other kids faces. The motionless kids were dead. This was further proved by the blood dripping down from the blonde man's sword.

"Hmm interesting. A mage" Keith said as he pointed his sword on Gray's chest enough to draw some blood. Gray was visibly shaking as he was reminded of Deliora after seeing this man's blood thirsty look. Umi came in front of him, hiding him from Keith.

"Get lost" Keith said as he threw Umi away to come face to face with the trembling figure. He carried the bounded figure off the ground by the collar of his shirt.

"So tell me little mage, what element do you use? I can sense you are an elemental mage" Keith said as he eyed the boy.

"I-ice" Gray answered before he was thrown roughly on the ground. Umi immediately went towards her and cradled his injured head in her lap. Keith smirked and went outside the room.

"Danter, I have a special kid for you" he said as the bulky man smiled sinisterly, an evil glint visible in his eyes.

"What type is he?" he asked while following behind Keith.

"The screamer type" he answered as Danter laughed to himself. "I guess you are already having fun knowing it" Keith said as both he and Danter went to prepare _the _room for the so-called training of their new test soldiers.

Inside the room, the rest of the remaining kids were all scared shitless as they all huddled in a corner, away from the dead bodies.

"I-I am s-scared" a little boy said as he trembled while hugging another boy who was roughly 12 years of age. Umi and Gray were also sitting in the corner, neither of them speaking a word. All of this was just too much to handle.

"Gray?" she asked as she felt the guy flinch ever so slightly. He turned to face her only for Umi to gasp. "Is this why you weren't facing me until now?" she asked while undoing the make shift bandage. Blood had covered the whole right side of Gray's face as it still poured down in little streams. The wound was probably more deep that anticipated. He was swaying slightly in his place while Umi wiped the blood on his face which was only replaced by more. "Ruke, will you please help me" she said to the older guy who was holding onto a little 6 year old boy.

"Yeah, tell me what to do" Ruke said as he and the little boy, Haruto, came towards her and Gray. She handed him a piece of cloth which she had torn from a stray cloak lying there.

"Hold it tightly over his wound and apply pressure so to stop the bleeding" she instructed. Ruke did so and gradually the bleeding was becoming sluggish.

"Woah, it is actually working. How did you know how to do it?" Ruke asked while Umi tore of more clothes and Haruto held them for her.

"My mother is a doctor and she taught me about some basic things" Umi explained while pressing more clothes to Gray's wound. Gray held the clothes with his hand and tried to help them whenever he was able to. In a matter of minutes, the bleeding stopped and his head was cleanly wrapped up. Umi took a slight damp cloth and wiped the blood on his face. After it was done, all of them sat with their backs supporting the others. Haruto and Gray were still bound while Umi and Ruke were chained to the wall which even though allowed them to move around the cell, it only was enough to keep them in the cell.

"Nii chan, will we ever be able to go out from here?" Haruto asked the others. All of them just kept quiet as neither knew how to answer his question.

"Soon" Gray said while looking at the door in front of him. Suddenly the said door burst open and Danter entered with Keith.

"The raven head one" Keith said as Danter went towards Gray and dragged him outside when suddenly Ruke lunged forward with Umi and both of them grabbed Gray and Danter.

"Leave him alone! Take me but leave him!" Ruke said as he pulled Gray by his waist. Umi pulled on Danter's hands so he will let go of the raven haired guy.

"Get your hands away you filthy brats!" Danter roared as he threw Ruke and Umi away with his fist. Both of them landed just near Haruto who was as helpless as ever because of his hands and legs being bound.

"I will be fine" Gray said while glaring at his captors. Despite this Umi and Ruke launched themselves on Danter. Suddenly Gray felt himself being sprayed by red liquid. His eyes widened as he saw the falling bodies of Umi and Ruke fell on top of him as Danter let go of his shirt. His head hit the ground with a dull thud but he didn't cared. All what he cared was for the two bodies of pre-teens on top of him. Yes, on top of him. He felt his clothes drenching in their blood.

"W-w-wh-why?" he asked, his lips trembling. He felt as if somebody was choking him. All the things he didn't wanted to remember coming back.

"Gray~" Keith said in a sing-a-song voice. Gray reluctantly faced him just in the moment to see the blonde man stab Haruto right through his heart. Haruto's life less eyes stared at him when Keith flunged the little body just beside Gray. Gray looked at his hands to see them covered in blood, just like that night. His whole being was filled with fear. Three pairs of lifeless eyes were continuously staring at him. He felt being suffocated under the weight of the two pre-teens and the guilt. Yes guilt, if not for saving him they wouldn't have done something like this. He was the one to blame like before. His parents, Ul and now Umi, Ruke and Haruto.

"NOO! LEAVE ME ALONE! I BEG YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE!" he screamed as fear swept him into a black-out.

The next time Gray woke up, he felt himself lying in a comfortable bed. He opened his eyes to come face to face with a familiar person.

"Umi?" he muttered through his raspy throat. The said person faced him but now he knew it wasn't Umi. She was way too old to be her.

"You've met Umi? I am Levia Oracle, Umi's mother. I thought you would've remembered me Gray, I am your mom Mika's friend. I came to visit you often when you were still a little baby." Levia explained while tying a bandage on his left leg. Realization dawned over Gray as he sat up quickly but regretted it when he felt a sharp jolt of pain course through his whole body. A series of whimpers made it past his lips while Levia made him lay back down.

"Why are…you here..now…Umi…she-" Gray was stopped in between when Levia placed her hand lightly on his mouth.

"Please speak no more Gray. I know it must hurt to you too but Umi, my little girl isn't in this world anymore. And as to why I am still here, well the man you met before is my husband Keith Oracle. He was the one who had killed his own daughter so don't worry over it" Levia said while smiling sadly, a few tears falling down on the bed. She continued on with the bandaging in silence as nor Gray neither she said anything. After she was done she got up and was going to go out when a hand latched on hers.

"Gray?" she asked while facing the kid. His head was bowed down and water droplets fell on the cover sheet covering his body.

"Please, don't leave me alone like everybody else" he muttered. Levia went and sat beside him before engulfing him in a light hug. Gray snuggled closer to her while she hugged him, seeking protection from the dark world. Suddenly the doors were thrown open when Keith entered with Danter following him.

"Time for training kid" Danter said as he picked up Gray roughly from the bed and slung him over his shoulders. Levia just sat there, watching the scene with sad eyes. She wasn't able to do anything as the little guy begged for her help.

"I am sorry Gray" she said while turning to face away from the kid who was just looking at her with wide tear filled eyes. A look of shear hurt was sprayed across his face. Danter carried him to the room which he and Keith had prepared for him to train-more like torture- in.

"He is all yours" Keith said as he disappeared into a separate room.

"Let's begin kid" Danter said as he threw Gray into the room. He went in front of the fallen form and cracked his knuckles. Gray understood what was going on and readied his ice make stance. Suddenly Danter charged and Gray formed a series of lances to fire on the bulky man. Unfortunately, he didn't have much magical stamina so just after this much attacking only Gray was already exhausted. And what more, the lances were no good as Danter swatted them away like flies. He punched Gray and sent him flying into the wall. Gray stood up once again only to be kicked in his side. He clutched his left ribs which were seemingly broken. In between of this only he felt Danter grab the left side of his head and smash it into the wall. He was sure he heard a crack as head splitting pain filled his very being. But he knew that this wasn't even the start. It continued on till Gray was fully sure that he was definitely going to die. He waited for the last blow but it never came. He looked up to see Danter smiling sadistically at his beaten and bloodied form.

"Keith sama! We are done for today!" he yelled as Keith entered through the doors and looked at Gray on ground.

"Take him back to his room, I will have Levia look over him" Keith said as he went out. Danter roughly dragged Gray through the mansion and into the room he was in before. He felt himself being thrown inside the room only to be engulfed in warmth of caring hands.

"Danter! Be careful! You will harm him even more!" Levia said as Danter just smirked and went outside the room after closing the door. Levia cradled Gray carefully in her arms as she made her way towards the bed. She laid him there before removing his bloodied clothes. The damage was really tough to treat but it was not impossible. She immediately set to work. While she was working on him, Gray looked at her through half lidded eyes. He was awake but unresponsive.

"Gray, please nod your head if you are able to hear me" Levia said as Gray lightly nodded his head which sent a jolt of pain through his skull.

"Just as I thought, that damned fiend definitely did some pretty bad damage to you. Maybe there is a crack in your skull, but I am not sure though. Okay, Gray how many fingers do you see?" she asked as she raised her pointer finger. Gray tried to focus but still he was seeing three fingers.

"T-th-thr-three" he rasped out while Levia looked at him worriedly.

"You definitely have a concussion or two" she muttered while doing the treatment. It took her 2 hours to finally complete. By the time she was done, Gray was still watching her. She ran her hand through his hair lightly before standing up. "Goodnight Gray, try to wake up tomorrow. For me" she said, a sad glint in her eyes. She had done whatever was in her power and this night was the deciding night. If he willn't wake up tomorrow morning, then he was done for.

"W-wa-" suddenly Gray started coughing. Levia was immediately at his side, rubbing light circles on his back. "Stay" Gray pleaded through his semi consciousness. Levia just sat there on the chair, holding one of his bandaged hands. After an hour or two, Gray was finally asleep and that was when Levia got up. She knew how much of a risk it was to stay with Gray. It will risk not only her but Gray's life too, especially if her husband somehow got to know about it. She lightly untangled her hand from Gray's and stood up. She looked at the sleeping figure, he looked so vulnerable and scared but she herself wasn't in the place to provide him protection. She just gave in a light peck on his forehead before going off to her room. The next two years were like this too. Every night Levia will stay with Gray until he fell asleep. She didn't care if he was becoming more and more emotionless each day but it was her goal to not let the heart of a child in him die. She wanted to preserve those emotions which he still had, even after the brutal treatment he had been receiving since past 2 years. Currently she was filling a bag with some of medicines for Gray to take on his new and long mission. It was about annihilating a guild by acting as their own member. She was slightly happy that even if only for a little time, Gray will be able to live in his freedom. She zipped the bag close and went outside to come face to face with the now 10 year old guy.

"Here you go Gray, be safe" she whispered the last part in his ear so Keith or anybody else willn't hear. He nodded with a small smile, one he only showed when with Levia. Just as he heard clack of boots coming, that smile dissolved into absolute nothingness.

"What are you standing there for, Raven? Go!" Keith barked as Gray nodded and went off with his bags. He boarded the train to Magnolia and slept through the whole ride. Just as he stepped out on the Magnolia's station, a small smile unconsciously crept up his lips. Finally he was free, free from the clutches of Keith. Still there was a pang of sadness as he thought back of his Aunt. She was always there for him and now, he had just ditched her in between. He made his way towards the guild he was supposed to join. He hurried inside to find it packed with different kinds of people. It was a hub of happiness which he had long forgotten about. He looked around, his eyes glinting in happiness which he hadn't experienced since ages. It was just like when he was with his parents.

"Hey little boy, what are you doing here?" a man with dark blue hair asked him. He reflexively jumped back and was just going to kill the man when he remembered the real reason he was here for. In that second only, all the happiness he had experienced vanished away. He was well aware of the fact that even if he didn't wanted to, one day he will have to obliterate this place which is filled of happiness.

"I am here to join the guild" Gray answered showing them a practiced smile. The man led him inside and towards a short old man.

"Master, this kid said he wants to join the guild" Macao said as he led the new arrival towards Makarov.

"Hmm, what is your name kid?" Makarov asked as Gray looked at him before replying.

"Rav- I mean, Gray Fullbuster" he corrected himself before he spilled his whole secret. Makarov nodded in reply.

"I am Makarov Dreyar, master of Fairy Tail. So kid, what kind of magic you use? As you know this is a magic guild and you need to have magic to join." Makarov said as Gray nodded.

"I use Ice maker magic" he told him as Makarov stood up.

"Listen up brats! We have a new member! His name is Gray and he is an ice mage! This calls for a welcome party for tha kid! Bring the booze!" Makarov yelled as everyone cheered. Cana came towards the new addition, who was standing there, uneasiness visible through his demeanor.

"Hi Gray! I am Cana, I use card magic" she said, extending her hand for a shake of hands. Gray grabbed her hand firmly and shook it.

"So where are you from?" she asked as both of them made their way towards the chairs on the other side of the hall, away from the ruckus.

"Isvan" he answered, looking around the guild. Just seeing at how the others had treated him, he didn't want to even try to hurt them. Just like that many new members came. His life turned from worst to a life he yearned for. He was surrounded by people who cared for him. He was able to express himself without any boundaries. He didn't have to do anything he didn't want to. He was now living on his own free will. Just like that, he eventually threw away the thoughts about the real reason he had joined Fairy Tail that day.

TBC

**A reeeeaaaalllllyyyy long chappie! With a crappy ending…I know it…I am lazy and all so and well I had no other ideas…So this is the only outcome! Finally! I was worrying if I took too long to update so I decided to upload two chappies together! If you want new chappie out soon…then review my dear!**

**Ja'ne**


End file.
